The Tale of a Holy Mage
by SomeCrazyGuy
Summary: The story of the trials of a young child who is chosen by the Holy God to become one of the Mages of Legend. Will he be able to face the struggles of becoming a Holy Mage while the forces of the Unholy God plot to break the balance between Holy and Sin
1. Tears of a Warrior

_A large, strong man is seen walking up an old, dusty dirt road; this man isn't an ordinary man, however… This man is a highly learned man, one of great wisdom and intellect, a brilliant man. Though, you should expect such a person to be so learned, he must have such logic and intellect to devise instant battle tactics and strategies right off the top of his head. He is known as one of the strongest mages in all of Celtland, the master of Earth magic, his name: Bartholomew. After his years of fighting and adventures, he decided to settle down and have a child with his wife, Agatha, a great mage known for her amazing Healing powers. As his walks up this dirt road, a small child is spotted by his side, dressed in peasants' clothing, not nearly close to his fathers' flowing cape, staff and headband. This child has been raised since birth to follow in the steps of his father, this child has not yet been named, for naming a child for who's fate is to become a mage is an unholy act, the name is to be given by the Grand Abbot of the Melrode Monastery, which is the destination of the small child and his father..._

The large man turns toward his child and speaks with his deep voice to him, "My child, this is the day in which I have been waiting for for so long, the day where you begin your training at the Melrode Monastery. Did you know that I trained here as a child?"

The child looks at his father in amazement, "The Monastery was up back then?"

His father laughs as he replies, "My child, this Monastery has been up for 790 years, kept up by the great faith of the monks inside it, by the grace of God; my child, 32 generations have gone by since the Monastery was built."

The child, with a look of surprise in his face, speaks, "Wow, God is very powerful, what else can He do?"

His father starts to get a serious face, "My child, the magical powers the mages can use is provided solely by Gods will and is raised by your faith. After you find the strength and faith to fight with magic in battle, each fight won will provide you with more spirit, and more spirit means more faith, and eventually, with enough spirit, you will earn stronger magic abilities. As one of the rare spirit tamers, you also have the ability to see the spirits of lost souls that God hides from the view of the common human; by helping these lost spirits find a cause, which is to help in your cause to destroy evil spirits-"

The child, questioningly interrupts, "If God wants to help destroy the evil, why can't he just give someone a lot of faith and let it be done?"

His father, thoughtfully answers, "Faith is the belief in God or in the teachings of a religion, one must find it on their own, one can not just be thrust upon with such beliefs. What many don't understand is that while they want Gods love, they must love Him to receive his love, one must actually have more than faith, they must show that they will love him in return for His acts of care; He wants love like most anyone else, if he just gives somebody faith, would that be real love? No, it wouldn't."

The child happily accepts this reply, but has one more question, "But… Why are the creatures we are training to destroy able to create magic attacks? Aren't these abilities given my faith and God?"

His father answers, "Yes, and that is a very good question, and their attacks are provided with faith as well… but evil faith for the Unholy God. Unlike our God, the Unholy God doesn't care for love, he wants hate; to create hate, he puts faith into innocent creatures, who, with the evil faith, become distorted. They have weaker abilities then a Mage because of this." the father decides to change the subject, "Are you ready for your training? You will be faced with challenges which you could never imagine, you will be faced with extreme mental and physical stress, you will suffer tremendous pain from these challenges, are you ready?"

The child thinks hard about this, and after a time, he replies in a serious voice, "Yes, I am, I can take it, I was raised by you under the guidance of our God, right?"

The father proudly proclaims, "You make me so proud, I could have asked to for a better child."

After these words, the tips of the Monastery were seen over the ledge as they both start becoming anxious, walking up the dirt road, each step getting closer to the doors of the Monastery.

_**"All my life, I have been preparing for this day, I have prepared for training for years now. Now I'm ready. I have had to go through years of study, physical training, mental conditioning… All so I could be ready for more preparation, soon, soon I will become a mage and help in Gods mission to eradicate the world of the Unholy Gods' work. But for this, I know that I must leave my old life behind, my father…"**_

_As these thoughts pass through the childs' head, they walk down the walkway, his heart beating faster, he feels his heart hitting his chest, he becomes more and more nervous, more and more anxious for his fate. His father walks up to the door and tells his child to open the door, as is custom to allow one to open the doors to their own fate. The door slowly opens under the weak push of the child, but it eventually opens._

Tears start to form in his fathers eyes as he speaks, "You are about to embark upon your training, I must leave you now, I will pray for you."

Father and Son hug each other as the guard comes to take the child, the guard puts his hand on the fathers elbow, "I must now take the holy one, I know this is a hard time for you, but I must take the holy one now."

The child and father let go and the son, with tears streaming out of his eyes, is taken away… The father sees his son being walked away crying as the doors to the monastery close, the father falls to his knees and starts sobbing.

"I will miss you, my son, the next time I see you, you will be a mage." He sits on his knees and closes his eyes, "Agatha, I wish you could see him now, he has become more than we could have ever guessed, why did you have to leave? Why?"


	2. The Blood of the Holy Mother

_In a small house, in a small village, is a woman with pink, flowing, beautiful hair, she is sitting in a rocking chair, in her arms is a baby. Her husband has been away on business for a few months, and shouldn't be back for a week. She is rocking back and forth singing, trying to lull the baby to sleep._

"Oh, you are such a sweet baby, you truly are the Holy One, after your training, I will be so happy to see you walk out of the monastery as a Holy Mage. When you get out, I can even teach you some of my techniques, oh how great you will be!"

The child slowly closes his eyes as the song starts, halfway through falling asleep.

"Such a great child, he falls asleep so fast, doesn't make a sound… So many mothers I have heard complaining of crying children, waking them at night, while my child makes little noi-

Suddenly the baby starts to cry.

"Oh, oh, shh-shh-shh… Calm down little one, you will be fine."

The mother suddenly smells something, burning, where is this coming from? The mother goes to the kitchen to see if she put out the flame for the stove, but it was out. She then smells the smoke stronger still and hears flames outside.

Her child screams more furiously, the mother, not realizing what this crying meant, runs out of her house with her child in her arms to find a horrible sight… Her village, the village was burning down! She sees a strange man running down the village road her way, has he spotted her?

"No, I mustn't get caught! I need to keep my son safe!"

She hides in the shadows of her house as the strange man runs by, now she could actually see him, it was a scruffy, unbathed and strong man wearing the pelts of many wild beasts, mainly wolves… In the middle of thinking about what she should do next, it happened… She heard storming foot steps coming at her direction, and before she could hide further into the shadows, the man came around the corner… She was spotted!

The man spoke to her in a disgustingly deep and harsh voice "Y'know? It is a nif'ty li'l ability y'get when yeh live out wi'nature… Yoah senses ge' bedah, n' they can ge' bedah 'til yeh cen sense emotions, like feah. Makes foh a bedah pilagin, y'know?" He then lets out a deep, scary laugh.

"What do you want from me!" The woman screams.

"Wha'da yah have?" He replies.

"I have nothing for such a disgusting oaf!" Proceeding this, she hocks and spits in his face

"Weh then, I jus' guna have dat babe the'… I hev always wanted eh pahtne!"

"You will do nothing of the kind!"

"Ukay, den I is guna have to take it!"

Just then he plows straight ahead, and pulls his fist back.

"SPIRIT ARMOR!" And just like that, a small barrier appeared around the woman.

"Yeh think thet'll do anythin'?" And with that he lunges his powerful fist down with a force which shattered the very ground beneath them, sending the mother and her child flying.

The mother turns around to protect her child from the blow, and even though the barrier took out some of the attack, she was still hit… Right in the back. She falls to the ground and sees that her child is over 5 yards away from her reach, she tried to get up, but something isn't right, she isn't getting up…

"NO! I can't move my legs!" Now turning herself around with her hands, "Please, show some mercy! Don't harm the baby! Kill me, but don't kill the baby!"

"Si'ence yah fool! Yah hev given meh too much trouble, fo' that I will make you watch your babe die!"

"No! Don't, please, don't!" She is now clawing herself towards her child, and she is starting to get dizzy.

"Heh heh! Yeh hev no chance! Yeh cen't get away from me! Look! Yah even hev a puddle of blood running from yeh!"

By now the mother is completely dizzy but has gotten to her child, though she is dizzy, she sees her child… His head is bleeding, and he has many cuts, "No! My child!"

"I may not be able to save myself… but I can save my child!"

"HEALING LV.2! MAGIC BARRIER! SPIRIT ARMOR LV.2!"

Her child is suddenly surrounded by a brilliant light, he is now safe and healed…

But his mother…

…His mother had given her last ounce of energy to protect her child, now her body lies on the cold, hard ground in the dark shadows, still bleeding.

"Ha ha! She meh heve been a threat in the first place, but now she lie dead, her child unprotected! It serves no use to meh, end whetevah seves no pupose must be disposed ev! End ebuve thot, yah mother was a menace, fo thot, I shell hev me vengeance!"

He raises his fist up high, about to hit the child when he hears a horse coming up.

"No! I must leave now, but child, jus' yeh weit!" He then runs off as fast as possible.

He runs out into the fog of smoke in the air, as the horse makes its way out of it, a large man on its back.

"Good God! What has happened here!" He starts by casting spells to douse the flames… "Water Pillar Lv.3!" Before the pillar reaches maximum, "Fire Ball Lv.3!" Suddenly the water pillar formed into a deep mist which quickly put out any fires in the village… After all this, he starts thinking about himself… Suddenly he thinks about the worse, and sends the horse to a gallop to his home, "Good, the fire didn't get to my house!"

The horse then gets to the house and he jumps off, but he gets off so quickly that he trips, but gets up fast and runs into the house, "Hello? Hello! Oh, they must have gone to help the villag-" just then, he hears the screams of a baby, he rushes out to the source…

"What is going on!" As he sees the bright light slowly fade away from what he didn't know was his child… After about 15 seconds the light goes away to show his son, "Thank God! But where is Agatha"

Just then he starts running ahead… but spots something strange on the ground, "What was that?" He goes back to it, but can't see it too well, so he grabs a torch, "Fire ball Lv.1"… He points the lighted torch toward it… "Oh no! Agatha! Agatha speak to me!" He gets no reply, "Come on! You can't die so easily, you just can't!"

Just then, a faint voice is heard, "Bartholomew? I- I am sorry, I a- am sorry that I could- n't stop the criminal, but he was t- too strong…"

"It is okay now, Agatha, you'll be just fine, just fine, you hear me!" He rubs her back for comfort, but finds that her spine is destroyed. "You must take care of our child, Bart, protect him."

"But Agatha, you will live, you can heal yourself, can't you? You will be fine!"

"You must have seen the light, the criminal was about to kill the child, and he was greatly wounded… I- I used the last of my magic to heal him and p- protect him, I am sorry. I can't… Whoa, why is everythink spinging?" Just then Bartholomew realizes just how much damage her wife sustained, with a broken spine, her head cut open and bleeding, she has lost so much blood… She is becoming delusional and dizzy.

With this realization, he lies her down on the ground and gets to his knees, and prays for the well-being of Agatha in her after-life, as she slowly, numbly, and peacefully passes off while the child she saved cries, as he watches his mothers spirit float and fade into the distance…


	3. The Word God Spoke

_The child, still with tears in his eyes, was walked up many different corridors by Marmaduke the guard who, during this sad, yet great time, is trying to comfort the young man_

Nervously, Marmaduke tries to make the child more comfortable and happier… but his nervousness is quite evident as his pace of speaking hastens throughout the conversation, "Oh, Holy One, please do not cry, I am very sorry about all of this, but God has chosen your bloodline, and you personally, to become one of the great masters of magic. You are going to be a great man when you grow up, your name will be stated with the utmost respect by even the greatest people of this great land. I know that none of this will help you get over the loss of your father, but try to cheer up, we are going to start everything off with your naming ceremony. That is one more thing to be happy about, through the Grand Abbot, God Himself will give you a name worthy of such a grand person. See, another thing to be happy about! You will finally have na-"

The child, now drying off the tears from his eyes, finally speaks up to Marmaduke, "Please, don't worry yourself over me, thank you for your care, but I will be fine eventually… Actually, you are only making me more nervous with all this speak of being the chosen one, why don't you tell me about yourself? If I am to spend such a time here, I should get to know the ones who reside within this monastery, so please, just think of me as just a normal person…"

"But your Holiness, I am but a lowly guard, for what reason should you care to speak to such a man as me?"

"You humble yourself, a great trait that not many are able keep, but you, sir, think yourself too lowly… You are a great man, you protect the sanctity of this grand and wonderful monastery, not many can truly say they have such a great honor. Sir, if you are so lowly a man, how is it that God allowed this great monastery to stand any longer? You are of great faith, love, and passion, in my eyes, you are one of the greatest!"

Tears of joy form in the eyes of Marmaduke, "You really think so, your Holiness? I thank you for your sentiment, I now see why you were chosen by God as the Holy One."

Less saddened, the child calmly states, "I have but one request of you… Please do not refer to me by any title but 'child', of all the titles I have been given, 'child' makes me most comfortable. Now, how are YOU doing?"

_And with this, Marmaduke, more calmly then before, starts to actually talk and have conversation with the child… Within minutes, he has made a new relationship and renewed somebodys sense of worth. They converse until they finally reach the top floor where the Grand Abbot is at, along with the entire monasteries monk population, ready for the initiation of the Holy Child._

An old man, standing behind a strange alter motions for the child to come forward, and Brian comes forward as wished, but as he walks forward, he notices that Marmaduke standing still…

The old man speaks to Marmaduke, "Thank you for taking the Holy One up here, you may now take your leave."

…Marmaduke turns around and starts to walk away as the child suddenly stops, "Great Abbot, sir, may I ask that Marmaduke stay here for the procedures?"

"Uh… Well, this is somewhat of an unorthodox request… but I don't see why not…"

The child then runs out to the stairway which Marmaduke was half way through the top flight, "Sir!"

Marmaduke turns around, "Yes? Is there anything wrong child?"

"I have requested permission to allow you to observe the procedures, would you like to stay?"

Marmaduke, with an embarrassed smile on his face, replies, "I would love to, but as you said before, I have a duty, and that is to guard the sanctity of this monastery… Sorry child, please tell me what God decides to name you! So long!"

The Grand Abbot thinks to himself, "Marmaduke was being disrespectful to the Holy One, he will surely destroy the monastery with his lack of faith and respect…"

The child disappointedly walks into the room once more for the initiation and Holy naming ceremony.

"Before the proceedings… I must know how you could accept such blatant disrespect, he called you by the title of 'child'… Does he not know of your greatness!"

"Oh, that? I only asked that he not refer to me as the "Holy One" or "Holiness", I was getting uncomfortable being called that, so I asked that he refer to me as 'child'."

A smile comes to the Grand Abbots face, "Oh, this reminds me of your father, he was such a great child, he didn't like being called by such titles either."

"Really?"

The smile starts to fade into seriousness, "Yes, sorry about stopping this conversation from starting, but we must start this ceremony."

"Okay, I am ready for initiation." The child walks toward the Grand Abbot.

The Grand Abbot pulls out a large book, it looks very old and quite strange as well, on its cover it shows the title, "Okay now, put your hand on the Eletale Book, and we will start."

I will state a line, and you must repeat after me, by doing this, you swear yourself into your fate to become a mage.

_I accept my fate,  
I shall not lie,  
The fate of a mage,  
Lest I shall die._

_My life is for God,  
For God will show the way,  
To eradicate evil,  
Is the fate in which He says._

"That's it?"

"Yes, now God has fully recognized you as a mage, but this isn't enough by itself, you must receive training. Let us now start with the naming."

The Grand Abbot then sits in a magic diamond, by placing a flame behind where he would sit, a splash of water in front of himself, a stone to his right, and waves his right hand to his left to blow wind to the left, he starts to speak softly, "Creator of the great, searing flames of the North, I pray to you that this mage will burn evil from our sight. Creator of the powerful, gigantic mountains of the West, I pray that this mage will crush evil out of touch. Creator of the amazing, crashing waters of the South, I pray that this mage will drown out the evils noise from our hearing. Creator of the disastrous, furious winds of the East, I pray that this mage will blow the stench of evil from our smell. Creator of the grand, Holy mage of Celtland, I pray that you will bring this mage into victory so future generations may of the greatness of this mage be spoke. This protector of spirits will be spoken by legend, known and revered, I ask of you God, a name for this mage."

The room falls into complete silence, and for 15 minutes not a sound was made, and just when the child thought it wasn't going to happen, the Grand Abbot stood up and walked up to the alter and spoke a single word, "Brian". He spoke in a voice unlike that which he originally spoke, for God had spoken through him, and His message was received… Suddenly the Grand Abbot fell to the ground and a couple monks calmly carried him out of the room.

"What happened to him!" Brian exclaimed.

One of the monks came up to him and spoke, "Young mage, Brian, when one goes through the procedure which was gone through at that time, a completely superior being enters your body, you are completely changed and the change is instant, though not visible. When God exited the body after the announcement, the Grand Abbot changed back instantly, and the change was so great and so sudden that his body couldn't take it, so his passed out."

With a look of terrible horror in his face and in his voice, Brian asks, "Will he be okay!"

The monk laughs, "Oh, yes, of course he will, he just needs time to rest from the ceremony."

With a sound of immense relief in his voice, "Oh, thank you, thank you… I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me like that…"

"Young Brian, you are truly a caring soul, I thank God for choosing one such as you, you truly are a great, caring person. We are all done for today, and you must be tired from all the excitement which occurred today, would you like me to show you to your bed?"

"Yes, thank you, but may I do something else first?"

"What might that be?"

"I am going to tell Marmaduke my name."

With a smile on his face, "Sure, I will be in prayer near the Diamonds of Eletale if you need me."

_Brian, with his name now acquired, he runs down the stairs to give the news. After some conversation, Brian bid him good day and kindly asked to be sent to his room where he would reside within until the end of his training._


	4. The Abbots Lesson of Soul Purification

_A child lies in rest, a smile on his face, as he lie in his bed in a great peace… All the while, a dark shadow creeps into the small room. Silently, calmly, the figure makes its way toward the child, step by step, ever calmly, ever slowly, ever strangely. The figure, now hovering over the child, pulls up the covers, the child slowly opening his eyes…_

While opening his eyes, the child speaks torpidly, " Uh, Dad? Wh-Why did you wake me so ear-" Now the child has his eyes open fully, and can now see the figure, "Ahhh!" The child quickly bursts in surprise.

The figure jumps back in surprise of the sudden outburst, hitting a wall then hitting a shade blocking the light of the sun from the room, knocking it off its support and crashing to the floor. As the shade falls to the floor, light floods the room and the room is fully visible, and the child takes this moment to see what this creature was, the child looks up to witness…

"Oh, Honorable Monk, I am so sorry for the abrupt outcry, I had forgotten during my rest of the transition which had occurred during the day which had passed. Are you hurt?"

Now standing up, still in somewhat of a shock, the shock quite apparent on the monks face as he speaks to the child, "Oh no, I am fine. Do not worry yourself over me, I am the one who should apologize for their own actions, I should not have snuck up on you like that."

The child, now off his bed, help starts helping the monk up as he speaks, "You are too kind, but I surely should be the one to apologize, I even knocked you back with my sudden outburst."

The monk, now on his feet, his face is starting to grimace in his attempt to take the blame, he continues on, "But child, had I not been sneaking around and come so close as to scare you with such a sudden realization, you would not of made such a reaction and the events which occurred would not have come about."

The child, obviously somewhat annoyed, yet trying to put up a calm front argues, "Yes, you are correct in what you had said, but that does not excuse my unwarranted cry, had I thought logically of the situation, I would have come to and not of made such a reaction."

The monk, now taking upon himself somewhat of a more serious voice, confronts, "Yes, you too are correct, but that also does not excuse my blatant dishonor for your greatness by not going by other means of waking you, this was not only a dishonor to you, but a dishonor to the monastery."

The child, now filled with deep sympathy, goes to comfort the man, "There there, if my acceptance of your apology is that important to you, I accept your apology. Also, this is not as bad as you perceive it to be, this is a simple mistake, do not be so hard on yourself."

The monk sniffling as he speaks, "Y-You really mean it?"

The child, now seeing what he means to the monk, replies in a serious voice, "Yes, I really mean it."

The monk suddenly stops and puts a smile on his face, "Ha Ha! I really didn't mean all of that, we all thought that we should do something for you, to get you to lighten up and be in high spirits for your teachings and for your life in the monastery, when you woke in such a way, I couldn't resist. It wasn't that great of a problem, I am still sorry for waking you in such a way, so I apologize."

The child, a little annoyed, replies, "Was that really called for?"

The monk, now seeing that the plan didn't really work out too well, starts to get uncomfortable and embarrassed at the result of his theatrics, "Um… Uh, well… I am sorry, I thought that would cheer you up, I am sorry Holy One. How might I repay you for such a model of disrespect?"

The child turns around, his face unseen to the monk, the child looks like he is crying, "I thought that I might enjoy this place, father told me of the great monks in the monastery since I was old enough to understand his words… He told me of how much fun he would have talking and playing with the monks, how fun they were, I spent so long looking forward to this… but when I finally receive the honor of coming to be maged and trained in the monastery, I find the they are just jerks."

The monk is struck with overwhelming guilt from his terrible actions, he gets to his knees and begs, "Oh, please Holy One, please forgive me!"

The child then starts speaking in broken Celtish, "I- I don't know what to think anymore…" The child starts to turn around, "…I just know one thing…" The child then spins completely to face the monk, revealing that the child had not been crying, he had been laughing, "…If one is to make a joke of a person, one must expect to become a joke themselves."

The monk gets up, inhaling a tremendous breath of air, a great air of relief is strewn about him, though he still contains a small strain of guilt subconsciously, he speaks in great wonder and calmness to the child, "Holy One, you truly are magnificent in many respects, one of such an age as yourself would never be so wise as to be able to enthrall me with such grand performing."

The child, with a now calm and now tired voice, asks, "Now that we have that out of the way, might I ask why you have awoken me so early?"

The monk, now getting into a teacher-like mood, replies, "Well, we like to establish a sort of schedule, though not too strict. We basically want to get up early because the first thing you must do every day is to confess any and all sins which you have committed before the confessional."

The child, extremely surprised by this statement speaks, "ALL of them! I can't remember the sins I committed past one week ago!"

The monk, ready for this reaction, explains, "Yes, all of them, from the time you were maged until this point. We need to teach a being as pure and Holy as possible or we will not be fulfilling Gods' mission to full potential, and if we find more that we can do, while humanly possible, we will attempt it."

"That is understandable, but why is it that we should get up so early to confess?"

"Well, the monks usually get up quite early as well, and if one doesn't hurry, one might need to wait for about an hour or so to go through the line of monks."

Disturbed by this, Brian replies, "May I ask what the monks do during the day?"

"Well, we basically pray and meditate to cleanse our souls for most of the day, and the rest is just mainly going about personal affairs of enjoyment, most of the monks, like myself, find enjoyment in reading and learning about historical events and other things, we have many books as you may have seen on the way to the naming yesterday."

Rather enjoyed having heard each passing word, Brian, too, liked to learn, to think about many things, "Ah, I see, I feel I will rather enjoy living here the years I will be about."

"That is good to hear, now, let us go to the confessional, we should leave as soon as we can, so please get dressed, I will be outside the room once you are ready, I will lead you there."

_So the child, after all this commotion, get dressed and was lead to the confessional, where they luckily got there before most of the other monks. The child took a while to confess, for he did not know what his exact sins were, so he vaguely went about naming off random things he had dreamt of and did… some times he named things off that were not really sins, but that wasn't too great of a problem, at the end, the child got sort of frustrated with all of the things that would be declared as sin. With this frustration, he decided to try his hardest to not do that which is of sin, though he did try before then, he wasn't so motivated as he was today. Finally, he was able to leave the confessional, he had confessed to all that he could possibly confess to which would be necessary for the procedures… and more… He lead out of the room by the same monk, now telling him what is to happen next._

"Okay child, with that over, you are now ready for your daily teachings. These will go over many things, mainly our practices and our religion, and sometimes he will go over what you might encounter when you leave and how to go about handling it."

"Yes, I understand, this sounds easy, and I rather enjoy what I can learn about our religion. Father used to become irked by my requests to be taught more when I was younger, he knew that it would be the best for me to learn this, but I asked him to teach me for many hours at a time…" His face now showing embarrassment, "…He couldn't get to the housework he needed to get done, the meals we needed, and such… How annoying that must have been when I was younger."

The monk puts a smile on his face, "Ha ha, I see, when you are young, you are the center of the universe, or at least you think so, and you ask for anything you want whenever you want it without regard to what the people are doing or thinking. Don't be embarrassed, actually… I was worse, ha ha ha."

_The two are now going up the many flights of stairs, going to the top floor where Brian will learn about that which will help him in his future._

"So, Brain, you seem to be taking the transition pretty well, very well indeed. Is there anything you would like to ask before we get there?"

"Oh, no, I can't really think of anything, thanks for asking."

"Very well then, we are almost there anyway, you have been great company, see you later."

_After the many flights of stairs, they finally make it to the top floor after those words were spoken, and the monk opens the door._

The monk lowers his head to the Grand Abbot at the end of the room, behind a large table with 2 chairs, one in front of himself, and one on the direct other side, facing away from the door. As the child takes a few steps forward, the monk walks away, "So long Honorable Monk!"

The monk turns around, "See you later, Holy One, and you may cal me by my name, Gelis." Gelis walks away, and the child walks up to the chair.

"May I take this seat, Grand Abbot?"

"You may, Brain, thank you for asking."

Brain takes his seat across from the Grand Abbot along the narrow side of the table.

"Okay, now child, let us begin by first discussing the basics of free spirits, which are the spirit's a spirit tamer can see floating about. Do you know the basics about the spirits of enemies?"

"Yes, when you defeat an enemy, you, in turn, earn the wisdom of that enemies spirit, which was forcibly given to them, when they were once innocent creatures."

In a somewhat raspy Wiseman's voice, the Grand Abbot lectures, "Yes, you are correct. Now, I will be able to teach you about the basics of free spirits with greater detail. Okay, as you just stated, common enemies are simply innocent souls bent and distorted to go by the will of the Unholy God. Since the souls were of their own will to begin with, the innocent creature is not completely taken by the Unholy God, though it is mostly taken, the spirit wisdom you acquire is not very large due to the conflicting battle in the minds of the creature and of the Unholy God. It is quite sad really, we must destroy that which the Unholy God manipulated out of hate, knowing that the creature is still there trying to stop it… but it is impossible from what we know, a creature has never broken the grip of the Unholy God, and God has left messages to many prophets that destroying them is the only way. We know, however, that when a spirit is free of its body, God will purify the spirit and allow it entrance into Isamis, a grand place where a spirit can spend an eternity in great peace. But some spirits don't go to Isamis, or even the Unholy Gods' Sinas, a place of eternal unpeace… but they stay in ultimate neutrality in Celtland. The sphere were live upon is a complete neutrality, a balance between the grand power of Holy, and the terrible power of Sin, but the ultimate truth is that without Sin, there is no Holy. Our God knows that we need neutrality, or the sphere we live upon would fall apart with the terrible fury of an unbalanced distribution of the four elements, the sphere would be thrown into utter chaos. The Unholy God knows this, but He is a being that thrives on destruction, hate, and chaos, so he tries to unbalance this power with a growing army of Unholy creatures. This planet holds free spirits because of this terrible war between the Gods. Why? What purpose do they serve? They neither go to Isamis nor Sinas, this is because, as I stated before, this is a neutral place. They are spirits that haven't been touched by either God, and they have grown so intelligent, so they need logical reasons to be a on the side of either God. God hides these spirits from the Unholy God and most other creators because they might be convinced toward the side of Sin, and you must realize the power of a free spirit, as a spirits power lies in intellect and wisdom. At a later date, I will teach you the art of spirit speaking, but that is not the lesson right now… Anyway, much like when you destroy the enemy creators, their spirit floats into the distance and is purified and sent to Isamis, and when you do so, you earn the wisdom of that spirit, which makes you quite a bit more magically adept than destroying a common enemy. This is the basic idea behind a free spirit and its power, do you have any questions?"

Brian, now with a slight smile on his face, happily replies, "No sir, I understood all of that… Thank you for teaching me so much, I am truly happy for this."

With a look of cheer in his face, the Grand Abbot speaks, "I am glad I didn't bore you with such details, you are not your father in that respect, he couldn't sit still. Ha ha…"

With a sound of interest in his voice, "Huh, that's interesting, but do you have anything else you'd like to teach before we talk?"

"Ah, I see, this is like business, you want to work before you get your play, that is a good thing… Sometimes… If you get too preoccupied with work, you will end up getting overworked. Take it easy, you will do fine, and anyway… That is all I had planned for today, I hadn't expected you know that much already, and really never expected you to understand this so quickly."

"I see, then… May I ask what my father was like?"

_For the next hour or so, they talked about Brians father, training, life, and love… Brian and the Grand Abbot were having enjoying their conversation. When about an hour passed, they were over with their schedule, and Brian decided to leave._

"So long Grand Abbot!" Brian yelled across the room as he turned away from the doorway and went downstairs.

Brian met up with Gelis in the library, and asked if he could be lead to the courtyard, where the monks primarily spent their time. He was lead down the stairs, and eventually made it to the courtyard after some short-talk, and bid Gelis a good day.

As Brian walked into the room, he felt a sting of nervousness come about him as a monk notices him. The monk stands up and the other monks see this a look for why he stood from his sit to see Brian, as they all saw Brian as a grand figure of greatness, Brian himself was scared… Wait, weren't these the same guys that wanted Brian to loosen up? The room of 4 monks came to Brian, when one of the coming monks decided to speak up, "Holy One, welcome to the Melrode Monastery, I trust you have been guided around enough to know where to go now, correct?"

"Y- Yes sir." Brian speaks as he reaches his hand out for a greeting.

The monk reaches out and shakes Brians hand, "Holy One, what is it that you have come down here for?"

"I simply wanted to introduce myself, in which case, I am Brain, and it is nice to meet all of you."

"You are very kind Holy One, thank you for taking the time to visit us, you can come to talk to us whenever we aren't at service. You must be busy on your first day here with your teachings and such, so we won't keep you any longer, thank you again Holy One."

"Um, well, I am actually done with my teachings, so I have time to talk and be around."

"Wow, you are done already!" He then clears his throat, "Anyway, um, how are you doing here so far?"

"Well, thank you for asking, I am doing quite well… Though… I do miss father, I miss him a lot."

"I am very sorry about that, but I have an idea that may help, do you know how to meditate?"

"No, why?"

"Well, when one meditates, they are at great peace, because they are not tethered by the worries of the day, they are purging beasts of sin from their spirit, would you like to learn how to meditate?"

"Sure, Thank you for offering."

_The other monks are now sitting in a circle in the middle of the courtyard, as the child and the monk go to join them. For a few hours, Brian is taught the mastery of meditation, and before too long, Brian finally gets it and sits in a great peace, a cleared mind… and a cleared soul._

After a long while of meditation, Brian is summoned from his meditation by one of the monks, "Holy One, it is nearly time you should go into rest, you were very deep into meditation, you took to it quite well." And with a smile on his face, the monk walks out of the courtyard.

Brian gets up from his meditation and walks out of the room, ready to sleep after his first day at the monastery.


	5. And The Training Begins

_It felt like such a short time, like a day had passed, but it had been greater than that, two months have passed since the day the child took step into this sacred place. Two months of teachings, the child is now a walking complex of understanding and wisdom, a truly magnificent child. No longer does the child require a monk to wake him, waking at nearly the same time daily, awake before any monk does to get his confessions done, though that takes little time, for even in dream he is not of Sin. Unlike a common day, however, he is now in for change, for his teachings are done. He is a spirit conversionist, a sage, a holy child; but has not yet learned of environmental manipulation, commonly known as 'magic'. Today is the day he begins his elemental training, and today he begins with wind._

_Silence… a great silence is strewn about the room as the child lies in rest from the days past, a peaceful air floats about, an inner peace lies in rest. A great power, a power unlike anything anybody has ever seen lies dormant within the vessel known as Brian. A fate of danger, a quest of mystery, and the death of a warrior… his future as he lie in his bed._

A slight moan is heard in the room as the child gets out of his bed, slowly, with opening eyes, he pushes over the covers, "Mer, bah, peh…" As the child groggily takes a single step from his bed, "Burb, meh…" The child tiredly murmurs and as he sits up in his bed, smacking his lips, how tired he is… The monotony, the teachings are still enjoyable… Sometimes… The thoughts of the teachings float about in the half-awake childs' head, slowly coming to a greater presence of wakefulness, he stands up and walks to his freshly cleaned clothing, "Ehhh… So tired… Same thing every day… Confession… Teachi-" Suddenly the child snaps into a great cheer, with the realization that he not only finished his teachings, but now, today, gets to train in the use of magic! The child quickly pulls on his clothing in an attempt to get to his training sooner, as thoughts of training pass through his head. A sudden nervousness fell about himself, now thinking of what his father told him before they came to the Monastery…

_"Are you ready for your training? You will be faced with challenges which you could never imagine, you will be faced with extreme mental and physical stress, you will suffer tremendous pain from these challenges, are you ready?"_

… "I am ready." Brian reassures himself, he couldn't disgrace his father with such a broken promise, "I must weather through this hardship, for God, for father… for me." The child says as he more calmly clothes himself.

The child, after clothing himself, confesses about his Sins and eats, recollecting memories of the sight of his fathers' attacks… So amazing, so powerful… He trembled at the sheer possibility of controlling such power.

After his meal, he got up and decided to speak with Marmaduke, "Perhaps I can calm my nerves with conversation."

With obvious nervousness in his voice, the child asks Marmaduke, now his good friend, "Hello Marmaduke, how are you doing on this fine day?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you for asking, but something seems to be troubling you, what is wrong?"

"Well, thank you for asking. To tell the truth, I am a bit nervous about the training I will receive today, I don't know if I will be ready for it…"

"Oh, Brian, you needn't worry yourself over that, you will do just fine, I will pray your success as will the monks. God will help you if you are in trouble, I know He will."

"Thank you very much Marmaduke, I feel much better now, I must leave now to my training, again thank you, and good bye."

"Good bye."

_With his stresses at least slightly lifted, the child goes off to the courtyard for his training._

"There is nobody around, who will be teaching me? I must have woken up early…" And with these thoughts, Brian sits in the center of the courtyard and goes into a meditative trance. While in the peaceful tranquility of his meditation, a light murmur is heard, slowly coming out of his meditation with the disruption of the murmurs, a figure jumps from behind a pillar, "Wind Cutter Lv.1!"

Brian quickly snaps from his meditation and turns around to find a monk swinging out his arm, and from it comes a blade of wind, and its target is Brian!

Brian jumps up as fast as he can as the blade comes ever closer, watching the blade come ever closer, he doesn't move. He is paralyzed with fear, not only this, but he stands motionless out of pure curiosity. The blade, now coming extremely close, Brain still stands without motion. A look of grim fear and terror fall upon his face as he dodges the blade with relative ease, the blade narrowly missing his small face, a gust of wind is felt as the blade passes by. The child now angry with the monk, speaks, "What is the meaning of this Auden!"

The monk doesn't reply with words, rather, he slowly raises his arm, his finger extended. The child looks behind him to spy the blade bending and coming right back at him. Brian, now very angry, yet scared to see the blade coming close jumps to the side, again is a narrow miss, but now the child is down on the ground. His full attention on the blade, now arcing and coming at the child at an increasing speed, the child knows he can't move away fast enough as the blade comes directly at his fragile face. The childs face now wincing at the fate he feels will soon come of him, he looks at a now smiling Auden, "Why do you laugh monk! Is my death funny to you!" As the last word passes through his lips, the blade comes within feet of his face, a grand fear passes through the child as the blade now comes within inches of the child, his life passing before his eyes. The blade, now just a blur in the scared eyes of the child starts to shake, and within an inch of death bursts into a slight breeze which blew at his face.

The child, stricken with an extreme fear, a fear only surpassed by the rage built within him as he jumps up and walks at the monk with extreme anger, with tears streaming from his eyes as his screams, "What was the cause of such a terrible act! All the while I was facing a life-threatening situation, I heard your terrible laughter, for the sake of God tell me why I should forgive you for this!"

The monk light-heartedly states, "I launched a counterfeit blade, nay, not counterfeit, but a blade of extremely low holy power, that blade was but a harmless gust of wind."

"I saw that blade coming at me, thinking that you betrayed God and myself by attempting murder, how is this forgivable!"

The monk, now seeing great seriousness in the eyes of the child, speaks with a great seriousness himself, now knowing that this was not a matter to take lightly, "Child, I would like you to see this, maybe then you could see how weak the attack was… and why I was able to launch this blade at you…"

The monk then swings his arm in much the same fashion he did before, Brian sees this and runs for cover, "Wind Cutter Lv.1!" With that, a blade of wind was launched, but rather than it coming at Brian, the blade bent and came back at the monks head. In great horror of watching, Brian covers his eyes just as he hears the blade cutting through the Monks head… In great fear, Brian uncovers his eyes, to find the monk completely unscathed.

"But- But, how!"

"As I said before, the blade was of low holy power, so low in fact, that it couldn't harm anyone or anything. The blade looks the same every time, but the power it holds is dependant on the holy power that came with it, if one puts just enough power into the blade for it to be able to be launched, then it will be of such power as a gentle spring breeze… No harm can come of it. The point of this was to teach you of the importance of holy power on an attack. Also, I knew that the blade would separate just before hitting you."

"But you knew I thought I might be killed, how can you laugh at such a thing, I can not forgive you yet."

"I agree, that laughter was completely unwarranted, I apologize for this, can you forgive this?"

"Yes, I will forgive you… But please, don't trick me like that, if you need to tell me something, tell it to me, don't do anything like that again."

The Auden and Brian get on their knees to pray forgiveness for their own acts of Sin, then get up.

"Okay, Brian, you will now learn the art of atmospheric manipulation. A-"

"Are you sure I'm ready to do this?"

"Hmmm… I see, you haven't gone through 'the showing' yet… Have you?"

"'The Showing?'" Brian speaks in a confused voice.

"Yes, okay child, sit down and I will show you."

Brain and the monk sit on the ground and the Monk puts his hands together, forming a cup, "Brain, do as I tell you to do, watch me for now to see how it should go." With that, the monk closed his eyes and started whispering, speaking silently, Brian couldn't hear a word, but the tone in which he spoke showed that he must be praying. A minute goes by when Brian sees something in the monks hands, a small light.

"Wh- What is that?"

But the monk didn't reply, deep in prayer, he continues on. Slowly, very slowly, the light grows larger, forming an orb of brilliant light, flashing in colors never seen by the child before. The orb grew and grew until it became the size of Brians head, then, it suddenly stopped growing, and the monk stopped praying, "Brian, this orb contains my holy power, with this power, I can summon attacks without depleting any bit of it. This shows my potential for magical power, now, it is your turn to see what you are capable of…" As he speaks, the orb reduces and falls within himself.

Brian wastes no time and cups his hands together, "What do I do next?"

"Simple, child, pray to God that he may allow you to display your potential for Holy greatness."

Brian, again, wastes no time, going into a sincere, somewhat meditative state of prayer, and within seconds, a light formed. Concentrating on his prayer, the child allows his orb to grow, his holy knowledge appearing before him. The light starts to grow rapidly, Brain unknowing, continues on as the orb easily continues past the size of a large box, the monk is blown back in amazement as the orb grows furthermore without any sign of letting up. Now the orb is half the diameter of the entire room, the monk now scared for his safety backs off into a corner as the orb continues still into a larger size. Auden, now in fear for the security of the building, tries to call for Brain to end his prayer, louder, and screaming continues to yell at Brain to catch his attention. The floor is starting to rumble from the pure power of the orb, now dangerously close to the ceiling, Auden is now crawling under the mass of the orb to shake Brian out of prayer. A couple monks appear after opening the door to see what the commotion was about to find the grand orb of Gods' chosen one, a monk faints from the sight. The Orb is now shaking at the ceiling as Auden finally reaches Brian, shaking at him, trying to end the onslaught of Holy power, "Brain! Stop! You will destroy us all!" Suddenly, Brains eyes open to find his knowledge, floating over his hands… A fear passes through him as he sees the massive power he might be able to use in the future, a thought that scared him to no end.

"I-I-Is th-that my…" Brian can not finish as his amazement interrupts, starring at the orb of light gleaming down upon everybody.

In the middle of this amazement, the Grand Abbot rushes into the room, to find what the ruckus was about, "Ah, I see you have told him to perform a 'showing'… Next time, be sure to do that in the open space of the Monastery, our prayers go to you Brain, good luck." Calmly, the Grand Abbot walks off.

The orb, now at a manageable size, all becomes calm until the orb disappears completely into the child. "Child, well, I never expect that much, but now you can see what you can really do, are you ready for your training now? Brain?" The monk turns to find Brain on the ground, "Oh my, Brain, I will get you off to bed, that must have been quite shocking to you, poor child…" Now carrying the child off to his bed, the child passed out… shock… stress… …pain.


	6. Sinas Revealed

_Demons, chaos, destruction, pain, lament… Lying in a bed is a child with dreams of evil, a terror beyond nightmares, a pain beyond that imaginable to the mortal mind… The sight of Sinas, a voice commanding, a voice of dominance, speaking into the mind of the child._

_Tossing… Turning… The child struggles in his terrible dream…_

_"For me child, for me. You are but a pawn for me, you have no power to it, you are but a mortal pawn… You are for me, child, you are for me… Resistance is futile, my strength is absolute. Your mind is weak, I shall soon have control of you, in time child… In time… You will soon be part of the collective, the collective of powerless souls… You are one of a few, but that will no longer be of truth, once I get to you."_

_Whispering, praying… what is this light pouring into his dream? Eyes slow, body waking, a light hits his face._

Prayers slowly come to his ears,  
Moans slowly come from his mouth,  
His eyes slowly open, seeing many monks surrounding him, the Grand Abbot leading prayer around him, and in Brians' mind, Brian wonders… What is the purpose of this?

His eyes half open, slowly waking from his rest, speaks, "Wh… Why is everyone in here, what is this?"

The Grand Abbot opens his eyes, then motions to the monks to end their prayer, and in a solemn voice, replies, "Brian, you were under the grip of the Unholy God, you were in terrible condition in your dreams and we had to aide you, luckily you and use were able to interrupt his evil doings… You have been asleep for over 4 days."

"Thank you all very much for your intervention of the Unholy works… Is there anything I can pay this back to you?"

"You needn't do anything, you are the Holy Mage, that is payment enough."

"Well… If you are sure. But I must know something… Is it possible that this terrible dream might come again?"

"We will not lie, the answer is yes, the Unholy God will likely stop at nothing to attain your knowledge of the Holy powers… You are like a free spirit magnified to 100 times its normal size… If He gets to you, we will have no hope, and He knows this. We will now start to pray that the Unholy God not invade your mind, our God shouldn't have trouble at least doing that."

"Thank you all very much, may I ask you all a favor?"

"Yes, what is it that you want?"

"Sleep, this situation was tiresome, and I feel as if I was awake that entire time…"

"Why, yes, young one, have yourself a good rest, and I pray that you have yourself a good sleep, as do all o-" The Grand Abbot stops himself, noticing the child is already asleep, and the group makes its way from the room quietly, as the child sleeps… A smile comes upon the face of the child, as he dreams in peace.


	7. Possesion Part 1

_The sun rising from over the horizon, light shining all around, the bright morning sky is but a miracle to those who inhabit this spacious globe. A child in wait, a sound rest is his own enjoyable reality, unlike the hellish nightmare which the cruel hands of the Unholy God crafted with a sadistic pleasure, who took the child into its depths with a mere thought… A pain beyond imagination, a horror unforgettable to even the immortal Gods. A reality of pain, of destruction, is within the future sight of the child… Knowing well the fate of the poor creatures he must defeat… The minds of the innocent, the soul of an innocent plagued by the Unholy God which must be destroyed, the creature sent to such a terrible place as Sinas is as horrible a thought as no other. The child, though in peace, is in fear of what he must do… Why must it be this way_

The child wakes quite quickly, realizing what time it was, he jumped from his bed and ran to his closet and put on his clothing as quickly as possible… "Burshurbutible…" He mutters gibberish under his breath as he tries to quickly put on his clothing… In his haste, however, he had not realized that he was taking much longer than he would, had he been calmer. Eventually, however, the child finally gets his clothing on… In a sloppy mess he rushes out of his room to reach the confession booth, "I am too late… How long was I asleep?" He whispers in disappointment of himself to himself as he suddenly sees a monk passing monk. The child rushes to the monk and asks, "What time is it right now?"

"Oh, well, you are up when you are normally up, why do you ask?"

"I am up early? But… I thought I was… Never mind it."

"Why do you ask? You should get to the confessional before any of the other monks come though, I will see you in a short time, be ready for your day of training. Also, aren't you tired? You were asleep for only a quarter of a day, after 5 days… I am just surprised."

"What are you talking about Auden? I just trained with you yesterday and I slept a trisect of a day before the training."

"Do you not remember the trials you had to bear in the last 4 days?"

"What trials? Do you mean 'The Showing'?"

_"The child has forgotten of the trials he had faced in dream within the confines of Sinas? How can this be? I shall ask how this is at a later time, but perhaps I shouldn't try reminding him, such memories would cloud his judgment and thinking during the training…"_

"Yes, didn't 'The Showing' drain you of much of your energy? I thought you would be out for much longer."

"No, I am fine, and I am ready for more training, I will see you later in the courtyard. Thank you for your cares, good-bye!"

"Good-bye Brian."

Brian notices a few monks are waiting at the confessional, and rather than waiting, he decides to go and eat first. Walking down the large room, along the long carpet, he is stopped by the guard, Marmaduke, "Hello Brian, how are you doing? I thought something happened to you, have not seen you in a few days."

"What are you talking about Marmaduke? I just talked to you yesterday… Your memory is starting to leave you."

"Huh, perhaps it is just me, b-"

Suddenly, a small tremor is felt underneath their feet, and the building seems to move a bit.

"What is going on!" Marmaduke says in surprise, "This building isn't supposed to move in the least bit, sorry Brian, I need to leave to speak with the Grand Abbot, go ahead and eat, if an emergency arises, I will be sure to tell you."

Marmaduke runs off to find the Grand Abbot, and Brian, now worried, goes to eat his food. Brian enters the room, and finds Pat making bread, "Hello monk Pat, how are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine today, but did you feel that just now?"

"Yes, I did, and Marmaduke is going to see the Grand Abbot about it."

"That is good to hear, anyway, here is some freshly baked bread, straight from the oven!"

"Thank you very much Pat, I will be sure to enjoy this, see you later!"

"Good-bye Brian."

Brian goes off to seat himself, and eats his bread quite quickly, and decides to run off into the courtyard to start training. Brian finds himself in the courtyard before he realizes it and decides to search behind the pillars to find Auden, rather than repeat what happened the day before, knowing that enemies will likely try sneaking on him as well. Brian goes behind the first pillar, "Ha!" He yells to take the instructor off guard, alas, he finds nothing, but… Suddenly behind him the words are heard, "This is for your training, dodge these! Wind Cutter Lv.2!"

Suddenly turned around, Brian sees his instructor behind him, swinging his arm to release 3 blades of wind! The three blades veer around almost in almost strategic ways, Brian sees himself surrounded on all sides by oncoming blades of wind, on is coming at his back and going high, one to his left front heading towards the center and one to the right front head towards his head! Just as suddenly as Brian realized the situation he was in, he seemed to loose control of himself… The blades, each at equal speeds, of equal distance from the child, he does something completely unexpected… He waits… The blades each all at but a few meters away, the swift-moving blades- "Magic Barrier!" Just as suddenly surprised by the blades coming at himself, unknowingly swings his arms out and sends them to a clap, and bringing his arms out again in front of him is a small orb of light, he raises his arms and with them comes the orb of light, he then opens up his arms as far from his body to his sides as possible, and the amazing orb of crimson light surrounds him, and a smile appears upon his face… An amazement appears in the eyes of the monk, Auden, as the Blades hit this barrier and add themselves to the strength of the orb, a speechless fear and amazement. Suddenly Brian screams, "What is going on?"

The monk falls to his knees, in fear of the result, he speaks, "Show yourself, Demon of Sinas!"

Brian, in confusion asks, "What was the reason for th-" Abruptly the child lets out a blood curdling scream, a scream that made the monks face grimace. The child screamed in pain as the monk readied himself for what might come, as well, praying for the safety of the child.

Screaming, as suddenly as it occurred, stopped and was replaced by a distorted and chilling voice, "Bwahahahaha! Bow before me, monk! I have taken your Chosen Child, bow before me or perish!"

"Never!" The monk screams in a rage only surpassed by his sadness for the child.

_"…a creature has never broken the grip of the Unholy God… …destroying them is the only way…" _

The mind of the child says over and over in his mind, becoming ever weaker in the grip of the Unholy God…

"You have sealed your fate, monk!" Suddenly, the unholy child opens his arms, still under the protection of the barrier, and yells, still in the evil voice, "This is the end of you! EXTINCTION!" The child brings his left arm up, his right down, bringing his hands together in a clap, and slams his hands to the ground, a light shining under the ground, heading for the monk…

_**…But I can be the first!…**_

…TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Possesion Part 2

…CONTINUED 

The crimson, boiling flames run under the ground as if is slow motion as Brian watches in horror for his dear friend Auden who is now frozen in fear. The child, still locked within this body, the body controlled by the Unholy Demon who is now just toying with the monk in the monastery. The Unholy Demon laughing in a sick and sadistic delight at the plight of the monk, still stiff with fear. Through the monk's head, he remembers very well the words of the monk master of fire, every excruciating detail…

_"So, you want to know of the fires ultimate attack?"_

_"Yes, I find what I have heard of the other ultimate attacks to be quite interesting, would you be so kind as to tell me?"_

_"Yes, I do not see why not… The ultimate attack for fire is called 'Extinction', and unlike the other attacks, which were passed down from the Holy God, this came from the depths of Sinas, the Unholy God spent countless hours creating this attack. You see, with a normal attack, when the targeted creature is defeated, the physical being is destroyed and the soul floats off to where it is best suited, Isamis, Celtland, or Sinas… But Extinction is the exception, because when this attack hits its target, something most evil thing happens… The target is swallowed by an orb of searing, hot lava, but not normal lava mind you, this lava slowly burns and kills its target with a pain that surpasses the horrors of even Sinas, while doing this, the soul is dragged from the body and into the depths of Sinas, to suffer an eternity in pain within the orb. This is made even worse by the fact that the attack is fail safe, if the user has mastered fire attacks to the point of knowing this attack, then if this attack connects, the creature is damned."_

_"How… Terrible… Doesn't that mean that a fire master must also hold the powers of evil?"_

_"No, it is like enemies using our attacks, it makes they no better than if they used attacks from the Unholy God."_

"How can this be? Why must it happen this way?" Auden speaks with quivering lips as the ever-growing flames of Sinas come even closer, he takes a step backward.

In an even more distorted voice, the demon speaks, "I see, I can't allow you to get away from this! Restriction Lv.1!" Suddenly, three rings appeared from the sky and surrounded themselves around the monk, leaving him immobile.

"NO!" Auden screams as the flames start to go underneath his feet, already the flames burn his skin.

_"No! Auden, run, RUN!"_

The monk says nothing as the pain mutes his ability to speak as the flames start to burn away at the ground, leaving the now floating Auden suspended above the flames only by the restriction attack. The flames start to grow higher and higher as the rings suspending him grow dimmer and weaker with each passing second as the horrified monk continues with helpless to try to speak to the child with restricted lips. The searing, horrible flames rise up around him suddenly, keeping him out of sight as the flames sear him outside in in, each breath hurting more and more unimaginable with each passing breath… A dark circle forms around the outside of the flaming cylinder as a poll of lava gushes from its depths. Quickly, the dark magma surrounds the helpless monk, now in a pain indescribable to even immortals, the lava sears in through his flesh, as he now screams in terrible agony. The flames start to fall into the orb and all that is seen is the orb, the heat and steam emitted from it so loud that even Audens screams are covered. The orb, now compressing, starts to move under the ground, Audens head appearing over the orb, his screams start to come in Brians ears and the Demon start to really enjoy the sight and sounds of imminent oblivion.

Suddenly… The lava losses its form as an orb and quickly sink into the ground which suddenly looks as if nothing had happened to it. Auden, now free of the terror, speaks softly, "S-Silence Lv.1..."

To the monk, the demon demands, "What did you say lowly monk!"

The monk now falls to his knees, burns covering his entire body… Passing out.

Suddenly, the demon screams in a muffled voice, as his lips suddenly start to melt together.

_**"Cursed monk, I will destroy him once my mouth is free of this spell!"**_

_"No, demon, you will not!"_

_**"What do you mean, you fool! I have you under my constant control, and there is nothing you can do!"**_

_"Stop pretending! That attack was not under your control, had it been, the monk would have died, get away from my soul vile demon, GET OUT!"_

_The barrier fades, as the child falls to his knees, clutching at his head, screaming is agony as his lips start to free themselves._

_**"You are mine, child! You will have no control!"**_

_"You are weak demon! My Holy is greater than what your ill-gotten Sin will ever be! Holy God of Isamis, I pray you share my Holy faith to this demon, so it may be more faithful to thee! Holy God of Isamis, I pray you share my Holy faith to this demon, so it may be more faithful to thee!"_

_**"What are you doing child! No, stop… NOOO! YOU ARE PURIFYING ME! NOOOOOOO!"**_

The body of the child starts to recite the prayer out loud now, a dark mist starts to pour out of Brian, clouding up in front of the child, "Holy God of Isamis, I pray you share my Holy faith to this demon, so it may be more faithful to thee! Holy God of Isamis, I pray you share my Holy faith to this demon, so it may be more faithful to thee!"

The shroud of mist stops flowing from Brian and the dark cloud starts to slowly from into what Brian knows will be the demon, Brian starts to pray for the safety of the monk and all others in the monastery as the physical manifestation of this evil forms right before him in the house of the Holy…

…TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Possesion Part 3

…CONTINUED

The shroud, blackened by the demons' Sin, a Sin which can only come from the deepest depths of Sinas, floats in front of the Holy Child. The terrifying and malevolent demons' mist starts to expand wider and wider, until it becomes a large sphere, now starting to swirl violently. Brian, still praying, is not watching as the horrendous mist spins itself into something terrible, an Unholy vortex of doom. The strange and horrifying evil mist suddenly falls to the ground, becoming a puddle near Brians' feet, and starts to take form. Slowly, a misted head comes from the demons' puddle, beginning to laugh at the fate of the Holy Child, as its body of mist starts to slowly come out of the ground, still, the child prays.

The Unholy body comes completely out of the dark puddle, which is now starting to merge into the mists' body, the demon laughing even louder throughout the transformation. Water, slowly seeping into the mist, its body becoming more visible with each passing second, and still, Brian remains, praying, waiting, and without fear. Minutes have passed, when the demon finally takes shape, the water and mist form in shape, the demon looks… Human, but, without any color but black throughout its' entire body… As it looks down at its body, it lets out a slight chuckle, "I seem to have no clothes on, no matter, this can be easily changed." The demon lifts up its arm, and clothes itself with little effort as a mist forms around it, the mist forming into clothing, its voice, it makes a sudden change, much more feminine than before, "Foolish humans, they believe that the male body is perfect for the use of magic, are they so ignorant? The female body is agile and best suited for intellect, the child was weak, and this form will destroy him with ease. Also, if I can't defeat him by normal means, I can go by more… Devious… Means."

Coming out of the prayer, Brian sees what he must defeat, he is caught off guard by the sight, "How is this? You were obviously male while inside my soul, how is it you are now female?"

"I can take any form I wish, and it is quite obvious this form is best to destroy you!" She suddenly jumps back and goes into a fighting stance.

"Don't be a coward, use your magic, fighting by physical means is no use!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! Wind Walk!" The demon, just as she yells her attack, disappears.

"Show yourself demon!" Brian yells, trying to hide his fear, but is no use as his voice trembles.

"Certainly, young apprentice!" A sudden jolt of pain is felt throughout Brian's body as a punch is sent at Brian's stomach. "Rock Lv.1!" From the hand she punched which, a large boulder the size of Brians body adds to the force of her punch and sends him flying at a wall, crushing his body between it and the boulder.

"AHHHHH!" Brian screams, and to the ears of the demon, this noise is like a beautifully orchestrated and magnificent song, as she listens in great joy to the pain of the child.

"Wind Cutter Lv.1!" Suddenly, the boulder is cut in half by an amazing blade of wind, which quickly hit the demons' arm, leaving a large gash, bleeding black blood, hidden by her shadowed body.

"HOW! THAT ATTACK SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU!" The demon screams at the young child.

"It… Worked... Is your memory so weak that you can't remember what happened a few moments ago? I prayed for Holiness to come into you, your demonic powers are weakened now, not only that, but you came into my soul, and I am sure you know what that means."

"What! NO!"

"Yes, you see now what I have done to you… You are useless to your master, and going to Sinas would be damning Sinas to Holy… I have damned you to say forever more as a spirit of Celtland. As a human, you shall remain!"

"I will kill you!" Furious, the woman runs at Brian in a blind rage, "Ahh! If I can't go to Sinas, I'll send you there instead! EXTINCTION!" Brain, stands still, and turns toward the woman as she tries, in vain, to unleash the powers of Sin.

"You no longer control such power, you are nothing but a human now, you will no longer work for the Unholy God, now is your time to repent! The Holy God will forgive you if you allow us to help you, pleas-"

"No! Why should I! What has the Holy God done for m-" Suddenly, she stops… A voice only the woman hears comes to her mind, ib"Woman, you stay loyal to me throughout this, and I promise you a place with me in Sinas, you are for me and you will do as you are told, escape now, your Unholy order is complete, flee now and keep your life. Soon, Sin will be the order of the world!"/b/i

"Why do you not speak? You will never make it back to Sinas, and we are asking you to please join with the Holy, you will exist for all of an eternity in great bliss in Isamis, all you will know is unbridled enjoyment, your existence will be grand, your existence will be happy and contented with the Holy Go-"

"It seems that I have to go now, young apprentice, you may have some of my spirits power and knowledge within you, but you will never get me to join with you vile fools… So long." The woman calmly says as she runs off, "Wind Walk!" She yells, but she only barely picks up a little more speed as she quickly makes her escape, "I have no hope against the child, what does my master want with me?" She says as Brian, unable to catch the evil shadow, stays in the courtyard and see Auden, lying still on the ground, breath shallow, his body burned almost completely, and runs off to find help…

…TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Possesion Part 4

…CONTINUED 

_"Why? I am but a lowly human, why does master desire my assistance? A human, He has many demons at His disposal, much more powerful then a trifling human, with so many weaknesses it is too hard to stand… Emotions, pain, life and death. What use could I possibly posses for my Master?"_

_**"You will know soon enough, but first you must escape from the Holy Plane, each moment you stay there, the Sin within you weakens. Go into the forest, my lower minions will not try to harm you. Go to the forest beyond the fork in the path, you will be spoken to later."**_

_"Yes master."_ The lady shadow then starts in a quick pace across the plane, ready to find out why her master wishes for her assistance…

Curiosity…

The room slowly fades into light, as each candle is lit in the room of the teachings, dimly lit, the faces of many monks surround the charred body of the once great monk, Auden. At the end of Audens body lies Brian, the Grand Abbot shadows the face of the monk, as everyone in attendance prays for his recovery. A dark day it is for the Monastery, as the monks pray for the one who was brutally maimed by the onslaught of Unholy power. The Water Master of the Monastery, whilst praying, casts numerous healing spells on Auden, but little has been able to help him. His body has slowly gotten better, but his life is starting to fade, only time will tell if he will live, even in the house of the Holy.

A deep forest, darkened by the shadow of the trees, a calm hushes its simple greatness. Numerous animals are found, eating, drinking… fighting… as a Human-like wolf and a large Warrior Frog, two lower minions of the Unholy God, are controlled to fight each other for the sadistic entertainment of the demons, the human shadow stands and watches, bringing memories of what she would do as a demon, watching wars and fighting…

The wolf lets out a low growl, signaling the use of an attack, as it sends a punch through midair, sending a brilliant ball of fire at the frog. It dodges this with relative ease and starts to run off, as the wolf follows in pursuit, obviously the faster of the two. Minutes have gone by, the wolf closing in, it decides to strike with another flame at the frog with its fist… Just what the frog wanted, as the frog warrior gets to its knees and hops backwards behind the wolf, who of which is immobile, making its fireball. It lets out a victorious croak as it runs a small distance from the wolf, and croaks once again, this time to let out a devastating whirlwind that picks up the wolf, and throws it into the sky. The frog is not done yet, however, as it sends its final blow with a devastating wind blade attack, sending three blades at the wolf from midair, each blade hacking and slashing through the body of the wolf, until the winds finally shake and dissolve. The once proud wolf now lies in the middle of the wooded plane, minced, as the victorious frog walks to the head of his competitor and slowly starts to eat it in victory, a tradition of the minions of Sinas when they win in a battle to the death.

The human shadow has not seen such a strategy in quite a while, which is a slight relief to her as she applauds the frogs efforts.

"Yeh, ah deh une sen' by meh mahsteh, righ'?" Speaks a voice from the side of the shadow.

"The beast king, I presume?" Speaks the shadow, now turning to see nothing.

"Yea, I be him, fo'give meh foah not show'n meself, but meh idetity mus' be kep' secret… Gah… Bah, AHHHHH!" Suddenly the strange man screams from the shadows, but abruptly stops after only a couple seconds, **_"Bumbling fool, that's all he is… I will give you a place with me in Sinais, I heard your mind asking why, this is only because you are human, if you do as I say, I will strip you of your humanity upon the finish of my orders, you will be a demon once again."_**

_"Yes master, what is it you desire of me?"_

_**"I can view only little on this world, I am losing power to see what is stopping my plans and I can't directly stop the child… So… You must do so instead. I want you to lead him into a trap, lead him to me, so I can destroy him myself… I will, only then, be able to break from my prison, and return to Sinas, where I will make the world a place of Sin, a place where the Holy God will have no power.**_

**_Become trusted by the humans, with their trust, we will grow! We will lure the child, and you have what we need, once the child is destroyed, nothing will stop its power!"_**

_"You mean the-"_

_**"Yes, woman, go to the place where the towers reach 'The Door', we will leave it there. Earn the humans' trust, or you will pay dearly."**_

Without words, the shadow turns and runs off into the trees, to fulfill the wishes of her master.

"Wah deh 'ell? Meh masteh wahted meh to do somethin', wha' was it? Peh, I jus' go teh meh quartehs…"

The body is now only welted over most of his body, after a few days of prayer, only a few monks are needed to help, but Brian stays here anyways, to help out his friend, Auden, to heal from his battle. His mind is fully on prayer, not on the hunger resulting from three full days without food or water, as he stays on his knees… Oblivious to the plot of the Unholy God.


	11. The Shadow That Engulfed Our Light

_"I pray thy soul shall find thy own mortal shell, lest thy soul find only the flames of Sin.  
I pray thy soul shall find thy own light, lest thy soul find only the darkened path.  
I pray thy soul shall find thy own faith, lest thy soul find a fate ever horrid.  
O, Lord of thy true souls, thy true souls of Isamis, I pray to thy name with but single the simple wish - Monk of soul crippled from Sinais' deadly blow, let his faith be thy measure, to behasten his mortal recovery, to behasten his spirit of thy Holy Will. We are forever in your debt, my Lord."_

_Days…  
Weeks…  
The monks care not, as they pray for the soul in need. The physical recovery is further than complete, but the soul has not yet found its vessel, and if the soul is unable to find its vessel, I fear deeply for my friend… A-and… It was me. I was the one who carried out the attack, I was the one who tried to send my greatest friend to the deepest depths of the Sinais world… For I was the one who allowed the demon to envessel myself, and there is no way for it to have been the fault of anyone else. My friend, when you recover, I'll pay you back for the pain in which I have caused_

Deep in turmoil within his own mind, he ignores the now horrid growls and pangs of his stomach from now having rejected meals for a week. A silence throughout the room, so many days long, not accounting for the noise of hunger, is broken with the standing of a monk, "Yes, I believe it is time to take the Grail from the pedestal, his soul shall find its vessel, I shall do the honors."

A smile creeps along Brians face, and without realizing this, stops praying to see his good friend… As he is seen breathing, "His soul… Does that mean his soul is close to Auden?"

"Yes, indeed it does. Our prayers have reached our Lord, and there is no more we can do to hasten his recovery, even in prayer. It is up to his own soul to find its way, and it will." Just then, the monk pulls out a Grail, from the hands of Auden.

Curiously, Brian asks, "Of what importance is the Grail?"

" Well, it is quite simple, it is because of the Isamist promise to the Lord by monks… The Light of Spirit Grail A birth, the birth of a Isamist, is marked with the ceremony of The Spirits of Light - A promise that in prayer through Isamist life, a new spirit shall find their way. Thus is the truth of any true Isamist, but the life of a holy monk is begun with a promise of The Light of Spirits - A promise that in death, ones own spirit shall be trusted to God to aide in the quest of the Holy One; thus, to fulfill their promise, at the end of their life, they make one last prayer: To contain their soul within a Holy Grail, which they shall trust their soul to be taken in by the holy one. Pouring water into the grail will make it Holy Water, and when a person drinks this water, they will then take in the soul and the soul shall heal its drinker. In prayer, the monk hopes that our Holy God will let the Holy One be the only one to drink the Holy Water, for 'the path of the soul who drinketh thy grail shall, as too, be the path of the soul of thy Grail of Isamist.'"

A look of amazement and relief comes upon Brians face, "I thought that maybe the soul may be reached by the Sinais Unholy Lord if not to its own vessel."

"Yes, which is why we were praying, to lead the soul to either the grail or the vessel, to keep the soul safe from Sinais' intervention. You likely played the greatest part, the Holy God would rather not displease The Holy One… It just wouldn't be good for any of us… Either way, he will recover on his own, let us leave the room and give him peace; without food, none of us are of any use in helping him anyways when his soul finds the vessel." And with that, every monk as well as Brian was convinced to stand, filing out one way, and the grail went elsewhere.

Walking out of the room, Brian is relieved by the news.

_Auden, so long as I have the ability, I will make sure you are safe… I never want to see you go through such pain ever again! I have learned much from the demon shadow, and shall use that knowledge to save my people… Never again… Now I see the horrible truth of Sinais, a truth never seen first-hand descended upon my spirit. I became what I had to destroy, and through that transformation, I shall overcome_

"Brian? Brain? Wake from your wake-dreaming! You were made much to eat, we have prepared a great feast… Eat, be full, be strong… Auden wouldn't want you to cause yourself such pain anyways at his expense." As his words are spoken, Brian is snapped out of the mental conversation and to the mess hall, where there is much food lined along its many tables.

"I suppose you are correct, if it means so much to you, I shall ea-"

Suddenly, the doors to the mess hall swing open most violently, as a monk yells in fear, and in great horror, "The Eletale Book… It is missing!"

The monks all grab a loaf of bread, as does Brian, and dash from the hall in great speed, "Agh! The attack was just a diversion, how could we have been so blind! If it had been a real attack, the Unholy God could easily have sent many demons in!"

_Iwas… A diversion?_

* * *

_"Pain… Emotions… Life… Death… Such heavy burdens. But, I suppose it is nothing if I am allowed a throne with my master; to converse with these pitiful humans is enough to make me sick… So blind to the truth of Sinais, worse is that I must behave as a human Isamist. Fools, most, if not all of them still sin to their own religion… Isamists indeed… Ignorant of the truth, yet in their own ideas of truth, they lie to their own ideals! So infuriating, but I must suffer through it for only a few more full moons… Then the child of the Isamis will be ours!"_

…Fury…


	12. Tale of Rising Evil

_What started as a battle for the victory of Isami Truth, a battle that is so much more than I could ever before imagined the severity of alone… But upon my merge of spirits, I was told the truth… Of how terrible of Unholy Lord truly is, of how horrible a fate lies in wait of the Sinais upon death… Of the struggle that had occurred to start it… And of the one Traitor that started it all._

_A once peaceful world that never saw harsh times, one of which that held only love for our Lord in return for our Lords love for us… We needed only follow the word - the law - of God to live in this world, and no one needed to dare break from this life, as all of our needs were met and then more… Of course, we did not live such lives for long, as we see in these brutal times._

_It all started when a single man, that horrid man with the name of Nom'Kais Mam dared to defy our God, by challenging His ways… Even to dare insult Him be calling Him only 'The Oppressor'. Ranting insane ravings of our Lord taking advantage of us, using our spirits to fulfill a selfish plot of His own making… Changing some of the weaker in faith to Noms own will. Soon, He had a following of 50 strong, and our Lord grew irksome of this… Soon allowing the Oracles to send the order to destroy the blasphemers. Using these orders for fuel, His army grew into stronger power, and soon became strong enough to begin directly changing the spirits of beasts - Quickly, their army grew as they easily recruited beasts to fight for them… The Isamis had trouble fighting, and soon had to use an army of powerful mages to fight them off…_

_Eventually, the Armies grew to equal power… But not for long, as Nom did the unthinkable… He used the souls of his followers to strengthen His own, making Him almost strong enough to fight our armies alone - and win. It was with this action that our Lord was loosing power, and in a desperate act to change our land, He send Nom to the depths of the land of Sinais._

_Many a millennia have passed since then, and now both of our Lords have remained at equalizing powers… And there is little choice in it now, until we find and destroy their book, the book they made to give unyielding power to the Sinai who uses it; until they find and destroy our book, the book made to give unyielding power to the Isamiwho uses it… The Eletale Book and The Nom'Kais._

_Once one of these books are destroyed, we must continue fighting… And what is worse, is that if Mammon, the Lord of Sinais, the traiter who started it all… If He gains possesion of our book…_

_…All Isamists will be doomed… As the the law of Neutrality…Is broken._

_…This is the story I have learned, and I will make sure they all pay for their crimes… Oh, Holy Lord… I must be the one to carry out their ends!_


	13. Trial of the Omnielemental Part 1

_The final day… How the time has passed in my young days, as I get out of bed, I couldn't be more awake… How did I sleep so well knowing what is to come? So many trials, so many challenges to test the strength and train the strengths of one who is to become a legend… Some prepared, some not, either way, I have learned much in these short 3 years. Today, I am to take part in my final trial, but no person was to tell me of what I was to confront… How will I be able to confront this? What is there left to confront? I have already faced the trials of earth, fire, water, and wind… Worry, fear, eagerness, confusion, sadness… Will I- Will I make it? To control the elements designed by God may sound great, but when your opponents have trained for much longer… How? Lord Isami, please help me in my quest, for alone… I am nothing._

The room Brian had grown to know will soon be left behind, there will be no time to rest, for each step he could be taking during rest could have been the steps that could be taken to find his father, the crucial steps, the very steps he could take to save his father from a pre-emptive last breath. Many moons have passed since Brians father set off for the Eletale Book, far too many, and now the monks worry of his safety… As does Brian… Amongst so many the worries he is confronted with, this is his greatest, as he most assuredly may hold the key to his fathers own fate… For when a new child of legend arises from the final trials of lore, the strength of the Holy Lord Isami Himself is then transferred from the last Chosen One and into the new; And in the midst of a horrid battle over the Book of the Holy, if his power is lost, death is nearly certain… As the Chosen One is now Bartholomy, but if Brian is to pass the Trials of the Chosen, will Bartholomy have the strength to defeat the Sinai?

Once again, as the final day as the Resting One, that is, the child destined to either die in Trail or become a Chosen One, Brian rushes to the confessional area to tell of all sin that had come to him… As well as a so long to his monk listener, for they are to never meet again until Gods will to convert all Sinais' minds… Is met.

"We will meet again, not first by the Isami Palace of Eternal Peace, but by the mortal make of Gods Will. Never shall this mortal coil fall prey to the attacks of the Sinai, nor shall it withdraw from the threat presented by such, for as long as I stand… So long as I have breath within me, I will prevail… Isami will be pleased, the world shall once again be His own. It shall be a reality once again, I swear it, to you… to me… and most importantly, our Lord Isami."

No further words had to be spoken, as tears started to form, to fall down the listeners' face; the monk believed strongly in that promise and let his tears of faith be indicative of his own good-bye. Brian, now done confessing, leaves for the battle-field he now has grown so accustomed to. Walking solemnly down the long and unbelievably tall room, taking in every sight possible before the chaos of the trials would be to commence, "Is this really my final moment of mortal peace?"

"No, it isn't, Master Brian." Speaks a familiar voice from behind, as he is about to open the door to undergo the trial.

"How can you be so sure of that, Marmaduke? I am just a child… Training for 3 years is nothing compared to the training of those who I must defeat to save our Lord… I am useless in that respect. How can you look upon a child and see a Master of any type?"

"And to that, I reply with something a great man once said: 'You are a great man, you protect the sanctity of this grand and wonderful monastery, not many can truly say they have such a great honor. Sir, if you are so lowly a man, how is it that God allowed this great monastery to stand any longer? You are of great faith, love, and passion, in my eyes, you are one of the greatest!'… You question yourself so grandly, but your strength is greater than any tale I have heard of any foe you must defeat, and you will be reciev-… NO! You don't really plan on going through with what I think you are, are you!"

"Yes… You are quite astute, Marmaduke… I will, and I must… I have already thought this through, and will not be swayed to a different opinion."

"Very well then, I dare not question you… But what will become of you?"

"As I said before, I have thought this through… I know what will happen to me when I do this, but please do not worry about me-"

"But I must! If you are going to go through with this, then at least take this… It is a Brilliant Staff Blessed by the Monks of Legend… The very ones who trained the first Chosen One… I was planning to give you this when you saved the world, but you surely will need it to survive."

"Wow… Thank you Marmaduke… I will protect our Lords Will… Then come back, I will tell you tales of how I fought… With the staff you gave me."

"Thank you for your thankfulness, in itself, is enough to give me hope… And I have a sneaking suspicion that you will come into trouble… So I had Monk Pat bake you a specialty bread… Blessed with Healing Spirits. If ever you need help, eat the bread and you shall heal from your wounds. This trial will be very harsh, so please… Take care of yourself, not just for me, but for everyone else as well."

"I will, and thank you for all your help throughout all of this… I could only hope to find someone half as great a person as you in my travels, and I will miss you more than anything else here… You were a great friend… Good… Good-bye, my friend."

_And with a single tear falling down his cheek, Brian goes through the doorway to face the trial he had been trianing to face for three years… With the help of his friend Marmaduke at grasp, he now strides in pride, ready to take on the trial… And ready to go through with his mysterious and dangerous plan._

To Be Continued…


End file.
